


Growth Where Destruction Hit

by Raikcaa



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wild also has yet to tell them anything, Wild is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: Our favorite group of Links find themselves in Wild's Hyrule, a place where they haven't been yet. Most of them think its a harsh and unforgiving world, but Wild is confident they'll find the beauty in it.They also find out how good Wild is at keeping secrets, especially about his life.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe AU by Jojo56830 ! 
> 
> Also I'm hoping I can write up to about eight-ish chapters. I'm very excited !

Sky was homesick. Everyone was a little homesick but everyone had been to their own lands at least once, except Sky… and Wild. Wind had only been to his home twice but still more then Sky. Even Twilight had seen his own Hyrule more! 

Sky missed his own bed. His own Zelda. His own loftwing. 

Sky probably wasn’t the only one missing his own home. Wild and Twilight never really talked about theirs, but Sky was sure they still missed it. Wind would talk about his home, he would talk about the seas, Tetra and his sister. ‘Rule found himself talking about his home too, even when he didn’t mean to he would often point out things that reminded himself of his home. Sky knew that Time missed Malon, and his little piece of happiness. 

They must have all been homesick. 

Sky really felt homesick right now. The group found themselves in a grimy cave waiting for a storm to settle. Despite how much Sky yearned for his own bed, with his own pillow, sleep came easily for him. 

Almost too easy. 

Sky panicked once he woke to see the sunlight coming in from the opening of the cave. He missed his watch. He was supposed to take the last watch but he slept through it! 

Sky hurried to his feet. Looking around he saw his friends in piles asleep. Time had taken the first watch, his humming helped the others to sleep. 

Wind was leaning on Time who was sitting against the cave wall, almost like he was ready to wake up any time. Twilight was closer to the entrance on his back, Warriors was using his leg as a pillow. Four was furthest from the entrance, he curled around his sword protectively, Sky noticed Four’s habit to move around and twitch in his sleep. Legend and ‘Rule were close to each other by the fire. 

Where was Wild!? Oh noo!

Sky panicked for a long second before he remembered that Wild took second watch. Sky sighed as he remembered Wild’s tendency to not wake people up for their watch. Wild always insisted that he didn’t need as much sleep but Sky always believed that Wild needed it, just didn’t want to sleep. After all the monsters come when the heroes are asleep. 

Shouldn’t Wild be in the cave still?

Sky nearly ran out the cave, almost tripping on Twilight’s head and Warriors’ sprawled out limbs. He cursed himself and doubled back, almost stepping on Warriors again, and grabbed his sword. 

Now with his sword he rushed out of the cave and skidded to a halt just before he could fall. 

As Sky was about to call Wild’s name he stopped himself and saw Wild. Sky also saw the sun. More specifically, the sunrise. It was breathtaking. Wild must have seen it too, he was watching from an edge looking over a sea of grass.

Sky moved to sit next to Wild, who kept his eyes on the sunrise with a small, barely noticeable smile. 

“Welcome to my Hyrule, Sky.” 

\----

For the long time that they had been traveling together, Wild didn’t mention his own adventure a lot. Sky guessed it was because of the memory problem, but maybe it was something else, maybe he really didn’t want to talk about his Hyrule.

Was Wild’s Hyrule that bad? 

It looked so beautiful though… there must have been something else. Maybe Wild was trying to hide something... 

Sky shuttered at the thought, he didn’t want to think about how much Wild could have gone through. The scars were one obvious thing but there was so much that hinted of a haunted past. 

After watching the sunrise, Wild and Sky woke the others up. 

Sky noticed that Time looked somewhat concerned despite his great efforts to hide it. Sky could tell that Twilight and Four were worried as well. They were the ones that comforted Wild when he would scream in his sleep. 

Sky wondered what made this Hyrule bad. Could it have been the monsters in it? Or maybe the land itself? From what Sky had seen, he believed it was beautiful and peaceful. 

It didn’t take long for Sky to change his mind. Only five minutes.

Once they were out of the cave and the morning fog had lifted from the air, Sky saw a broken building.

Sky was shocked to see what Wild pointed out as the Temple of Time. Although he wasn’t as shocked as Time. As they walked down the hill towards the Temple of Time, Sky realized that this Hyrule might not be as peaceful as he wanted to believe. 

They would have left Time behind if Twilight hadn’t decided to walk with him, slightly tugging on his arm pulling him forward.

The others noticed too. The Temple of Time held bad memories for Time. 

That's why Wild pulled Wind away from the temple and started to lead the group past it. 

Past and around the Temple there were ruins and ruins. Bokoblins hid around the ruins. Sky saw huddles of Bokoblins in the plains but he didn’t ask Wild about it. Sky didn’t have to.

“This Hyrule is in ruins,” Legend was the first to point out. Sky would have preferred to not ask, leave the obvious stuff as is and hopefully Wild would be open to a discussion later. 

“Yeah…” Wind agreed with an unusually quiet voice, “Um, Wild? What happened?” 

Sky noticed that Wild shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

“That is not what the Temple should look like.” Time’s voice cut through the group. His voice had an underlying tone, grief. 

“Time-” Twilight grabbed Time’s arm and shook his head.

“You need to explain.” There was a lot that Wild needed to explain. 

“I don’t know what happened or why it looks like that.” Wild said quietly, his eyes shifted anywhere but the direction of Time’s. Sky wasn’t sure how much he believed that, or how much the other members of the group believed that. Sky saw the doubts on everyone’s face. 

“Bullshit.” Time stared down Wild as his voice grew louder. Wild still didn’t meet his stare. Sky wished Time would just leave it but that wasn’t happening. 

Sky understood that Time had strong feelings about the Temple, but it wasn’t Wild’s fault. Still it would help if Wild offered an explanation but he obviously wouldn’t. Not now at least.

“Time!” Twilight hissed as he stepped in protectively between Wild and Time, “If he doesn’t want to tell us then he doesn’t have to.” 

Twilight and Time stood in front of each other, staring each other down. Sky didn’t know who would back down first… they were both so stubborn.

“We should move.” Wild’s voice met the silence of Twilight’s dare, “We don’t want to get caught in the dark.”


	2. Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are traveling, Lon Lon ranch and the night in Kakariko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should make each chapter a different pov or repeat povs, I'll only have eight chapters so someone would be left out and I don't think I could do Four/Legend/Hyrule justice if I write from their povs.

Twilight wasn’t sure how he felt about this new Hyrule. It was vast, it would go on and on forever but that didn’t mean you could run into anything. 

Emptiness. The only word Twilight thought he could use to explain this.

This new world wasn’t familiar to anyone. Wild being the exception, Twilight seemed to notice that Wild didn’t need to look where he was going. Maybe it was the slate but Twilight didn’t think so, it seemed almost like muscle memory. Wild could tread a path and Warriors could follow and trip over something.

They had only been traveling for a few days and they had yet to even see a stable. All they saw were ruins upon ruins. Former towns that some of the members could have sworn they knew. It was sad and Twilight could tell that the others were tired. 

Wild explained that he couldn’t teleport them with this much people. He didn’t seem to mind though, he didn’t seem tired of all this nowhere. It was kind of annoying, some of the others were annoyed too. 

“So,” Four broke Twilight’s thoughts loudly, “Where are we going again? Do you even know Wild?” 

“Kakariko village.” Wild’s voice came from further in front of them. 

“What’s in Kakariko village?” Wind asked, his voice was full of curiosity. At least he wasn’t annoyed, probably because of how curious he was. 

“An old friend.” Wild chuckled. Twilight wondered who Wild meant, the cub never really talked about his friends. It could be Mipha… Wild seems to say her name in his sleep a lot. 

“Still Kakariko shouldn’t be this far.” Legend grumbled. 

“My Hyrule is pretty big,” Wild said. Twilight wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Probably bad considering it was big and empty.

“Big and empty,” Did Twilight say that out loud? No it was ‘Rule. 

Wild stopped walking and just laughed. Twilight could sense that his laughter made the others more irritated. 

“All we’ve seen are ruins, bokoblins and a whole lot of nothing!” Four snapped at Wild. 

“You know he’s right?” Warriors said with an irritating tone, “There. Is. NOTHING here.” He was angry.

The whole group was stopped at this point. Twilight understood the building tension in the group. From exhaustion and from how Wild seemed so carefree. It was definitely not helping the mood. Even Time seemed not in a good mood, especially after getting so angry at Wild a few days ago. 

Wild turned to face them all and with a smile he spoke only two words, “You’re wrong.” Almost like Wild wanted Warriors to hit him. 

“What!?” Warriors was fuming, “What do you see that we don’t!?” 

“Warriors is right,” ‘Rule sighed, “All we’ve seen is what used to be prosperity. This world is in ruins Wild. Maybe it wasn’t like a century ago but it is now.” Twilight thought that was a bit harsh, but Wild laughed again.

“In the ruins of the world new things grow,” Wild turned his back to the group and started to walk forward, “If you don’t see it now, you’ll learn.” 

Twilight didn’t know Wild could be that wise. It felt odd.

However, it was good to breathe the fresh air.

\---- 

Lon Lon ranch seemed to be lively and happy, contrasting the world they traveled in. Twilight was happy to see actual hylians, it proved that Wild wasn’t raised alone. 

Twilight watched from inside the ranch as Wild talked to the travelers and traders. The only odd thing was that Wild seemed to sign instead of actually talking, Twilight made note of that and reminded himself to ask Wild about that when they were alone. Twilight had to strain his eyes to see what Wild was talking about, his hands were moving to quickly but Twilight caught a few words. 

At least Wild seemed happy to talk to people, that was good.

Twilight watched the others as well, Wind was playing with a dog that Twilight had been tempted to pet but decided against. Four and Legend were talking to a trader, hopefully not spending all their money. Twilight didn’t see Warriors but knew he was off sulking somewhere. ‘Rule and Sky were talking to the ranch owners trying to get a map. 

Time was sitting besides Twilight. Time had been acting off since the Temple. Twilight took a minute to think before eventually deciding to talk to Time.

“Are you feeling okay Time?” Twilight whispered as Time raised his head to meet Twilight’s gaze. 

“Sure,” Twilight rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry about me, pup.” 

“Y’know,” Twilight wasn’t sure if he should push it further, “You should talk to Wild. Your trauma isn’t his fault.”

“I know, pup,” Time looked at Wild, “I just don’t like how secretive he is. He won’t tell us anything and it might be because he doesn’t know or he’s just lying.” 

“It’s frustrating.” Twilight sighed. Twilight also didn’t like Wild’s habit of being so secretive. 

“I don’t think he’s ever talked about his journey.” Twilight heard Sky’s voice as Sky sat down next to Twilight. 

“We should stop talking about him before he comes over.” Time said quietly shifting his gaze from Wild to Sky. 

“It’s getting dark,” Twilight said as he stood, “We should get some rest.” Twilight waved to them and walked towards the small corner the group had taken. Twilight decided to let someone else take the bed as he leaned against the corner and let his mind wander.

\----

Twilight was grateful that Lon Lon ranch wasn’t far from Kakariko village. It had only taken a day, even if they arrived at dusk. Wild had led them to a nice Inn and told them in the morning they would meet with a friend. 

When asked who this friend was, Wild would only give a wink, and say, “You’ll see!” 

Kakariko was different, it was smaller and had a few more farms. In fact it almost reminded Twilight of his own childhood. Deep down Twilight had missed the simplicity of farming, he grew to appreciate it.

Twilight was going to let himself fall asleep on the sweet thoughts of his home, his farm, but he couldn’t. Instead Twilight found himself distracted by the swing of the room door opening then softly closing. Sitting up, he looked around to count the half of the group that had piled in this room. 

There was ‘Rule still sleeping, Sky was completely out. Twilight was amazed that his snores hadn’t woken up Wind who was sleeping sprawled on the end of Sky’s bed. 

That left Wild, of course it was Wild. 

Twilight quietly moved outside the room and carefully closed the door. He made his way outside the inn and turned a corner into a small alley. Twilight shifted into his wolf form. 

Twilight searched for Wild’s scent. At first it was overwhelming, this was the first time he had turned into a wolf in this Hyrule. The scents were new and exciting. The wilderness mixed with the scent of herbs and the diluted scent of Wild. 

In other Hyrules, Wild smelled distinct, a campfire using oak logs and the scent of cooked mushrooms. Here, the smell that Wild carried was softer, it fitted in with his Hyrule but when Twilight concentrated and sifted through the other smells, he could pick up his protege’s trail. 

The scent of Wild led him towards a steep hill just outside Kakariko village. Climbing up the traveled path, Twilight looked out upon the sleeping village. It was beautiful from his view. 

Letting himself stare at the farms and reminding himself of his own home, he started to hike up the path again, after shifting out of his wolf form. 

Twilight found himself facing a small wooded area with a small pond and his protege trying to climb a tree. 

It was amusing. Wild kept climbing a tree then jumping off trying to catch something. He didn’t even notice Twilight until Twilight broke out in laughter.

“Hey!” Wild called out to Twilight as his face turned a bright type of red, “Stop laughing!” 

“Ahah!” Twilight giggled as he tried to calm himself, “Whatcha doin’ cub?” 

“Trying to catch fairies...” Wild said rubbing his neck, looking embarrassed. 

“Why don’t you just wait for them to come to you?” Twilight said as he looked around for any fairies that Wild scared off, “That always worked for me.” 

“Fairies here are feral.” Twilight chuckled at the idea of feral fairies. Small and energetic, just like Wind. Hahah! The picture of Wind as a small fairy made Twilight laugh even more.

“So why are you trying to catch fairies?” Twilight asked Wild who went back to running and jumping around after being embarrassed. 

“They can revive and heal us,” Wild said as he clasped his hands on one of the glowing orbs, “We’ll need the extra health. Especially if we’re gonna be traveling long distances.” 

“Is your Hyrule that harsh?” As he spoke, Twilight sat down against a tree to watch as Wild hunted fairies. 

“It’s gotten better,” Wild put the little orb in a glass jar and carefully closed it, “When the Calamity was active it was far worse.” 

“Calamity?” 

“Ganon.” Wild seemed to tense up. Oh. Twilight decided he should probably shift the conversation into something less dreadful, but at least Twilight had a lead. Maybe he could ask the villagers about Calamity… if Wild never told him. 

“I’m not very good at signing,” Twilight let his voice become more quiet to fit in with the night, “Do you normally sign when talking to travelers and villagers?”

“It’s easier,” Wild started to look closely at the little orb in the jar, “I used to be very quiet a long time ago and sometimes when I traveled by myself, I got used to the silence and forgot how to use words. I mean signing is just easier and I’ve been doing it for so long, especially here.”

“I remember,” Twilight closed his eyes and thought back to when the group first met Wild, “It was hard to get you to talk. Luckily Time knew what to do, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Wild’s voice was quieter, “Time is a good man.” 

“Y’know he didn’t mean to yell at you?” Twilight really hoped that Wild wasn’t angry or resented Time, if Wild did… Twilight wouldn’t blame him. 

“I know,” Wild’s hands fidgeted with the glass jar, “I hope he doesn’t hate my world. I want him to see how beautiful it is.”

Twilight looked up at the sky, it was full of stars. Around him there were fairies glowing like little lights of hope and wonder. Even the small pond was peaceful as it reflected stares back at the sky. The grass was soft to the fingers that touched it. The beautiful blue flowers that shone in the distance. 

It was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good!! Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Clans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild introduces the group to his friends in Kakariko village!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is giving me some trouble so it might take a little while longer to write then I wanted it to, but it will have Sky's POV again! Please enjoy, Time The Dad.

The sound of cuccos rang through Time’s ears as the glow of sunlight peeked through the Inn’s window. 

It was morning in the new and strange Hyrule. Time wasn’t a morning person, even in his own Hyrule, even with Malon, he didn’t like mornings. 

Sadly, this wasn’t his home. 

Time sat up in the corner he had slept in. He had let the other three take the beds. Warriors was still snoring, sprawled out in his bed. The other bed held Four and Legend. Four was groggily waking up then falling back asleep, Time guessed that some parts of him wanted to be awake and the others wanted to sleep.

Time grumbled as he stood to his feet. Sleeping against the wall was bad for his body but the others needed the beds more. 

Quietly opening the door Time was met with the wide eyes of Wind. 

“Good Morin’ Time!” Wind was probably the only member of their party that was cheerful in the morning. 

“Hey Wind,” Hopefully Wind couldn’t tell how tired Time was, “Want to come find some food with me?”

“Yessir!” Wind led Time outside to the open air of Kakariko. 

Walking along with Wind, Time got to see the differences of his Kakariko and Wild’s Kakariko. This one was full of a life that Time didn’t see in his Kakariko. The villagers seemed happy despite their dwindling population. Even the farms seemed to thrive. 

Wind found two apples for him and Time. They sat near a garden, under a tree. There were chimes in the wind and the apples tasted better then any apple that Wild could find, it was peaceful.

“Time!” Wind was calling his name as he pointed to a small child. “Can I go play with her?” 

“Sure,” Time chuckled, “Make sure you come back in an hour, Wild still wants us to meet someone.” 

Wind gleamed as he ran away from Time towards the small Sheikah girl. Time smiled as he watched them play. Malon and his life could have been like this. 

\----

An hour passed. 

Time found himself along with the eight others facing a staircase up towards a very fancy building.

A sheikah girl stood before them. The girl gave Time a nervous vibe, kind of like a squirrel. 

“Paya,” Wild stepped forward, “These are my friends. Guys this is Paya.” Paya’s face turned a reddish color when Wild gestured to her.

“Hel-HELLO!” Paya squeaked as she trembled, her face completely red, “Grand-Grandmother is excited-to-meet-you-all!” The last part of the sentence was slurred together as Paya spoke quickly. 

“Are you um… okay?” Warriors was the one to asked what everyone was thinking. 

“Yes! Perfectly! OKAY!” Paya squeaked out again, getting louder with every word. 

Time knew that she wasn’t okay. Time had been around long enough to tell when people were enamored by someone.

“Paya, we should introduce them to Grandmother,” Wild said in a soft voice, Time noticed that the corners of his lips curled into a small but kind smile. Wild knew too. Time didn’t think that Paya could turn a darker shade of red but she did. 

Oh. This was interesting. Paya must have a had a huge crush on Wild. This was hilarious.

“F-F-Follow me!” 

Paya managed to lead them up the stairs without tripping over herself. Paya opened the big doors and shuffled them inside the house. 

The house was wooden and big, with various little trinkets on shelves, books, different tapestries and treasures. The first thing Time noticed was the little woman sitting on top of a throne of pillows. She wore a large wide brimmed hat that hid her face. 

“Grandmother!” Paya walked in front of the little woman, “Link is here. He brings us some friends. I’m going to serve some tea and treats!” Without warning Paya scrambled up the staircase and went to hide out of sight.

“It has been a long time dear Champion.” The woman’s voice was strong but raggedy, Time could tell that old age had taken a toll on her. 

“It has been quite a long time.” Wild sat down on the ground and with a gesture he motioned for the rest of the group to sit. Once everyone sat down Wild started to introduce the woman, “This is Impa, leader of the Sheikahs and chief of Kakariko village.” 

Oh. The woman lifted her head and Time was able to see her eyes. This old woman was definitely Impa. She held the strong same glare that Time’s own Impa had. 

“You are nothing like my Impa,” Warriors said then covered his mouth realizing how rude he was, “Sorry!” 

Old woman Impa laughed a frail laugh, “It is true! I am not the warrior I was once. I am frail and old now, isn’t that true Champion?” 

“You still kick ass Impa.” Wild spoke like an old man reminiscing about his younger life. Time met Twilight’s eyes and knew Twilight caught on to that too. Another thing Time would ask Wild about.

“Nine Links must be confusing,” How the hell did she know? “ What do you call yourself Champion?” 

“Wild.” 

“Fitting!” Impa had a mischievous smile on her face, she wanted to laugh, “Tell me who they are then.” 

With that they all had a chance to introduce themselves. They told Impa a little bit about their own Hyrules and their titles. Impa seemed to watch with old eyes, following their every word. She seemed very interested and hopefully she believed them and not found this amusing. 

“You all have traveled far,” Impa looked at each one of them, “I wonder, what are you missing?” 

“What do you mean?” Four asked, his curiosity peaking. 

“You seem to travel by Hylia’s will,” Time realized that Impa had a theory, or at the very least an idea, “So why do you find yourselves in our world?” 

“We don’t travel by Hylia’s will!” ‘Rule was the one to jump to the defense of the goddess, “This is all because of a dark being that none of us know.”

“Hylia still helps you,” Time doubted Impa’s words, “You lack something that’s hidden in this world and Hylia wants you to get it. Maybe then you can figure the cause and be on your way.” 

Impa spoke directly at Wild, he only nodded. He understood. 

“What does that even mean?” Legend asked with a scoft. Legend was irritated. Again. 

“Wild will guide you, he understands what I ask.” Time was glad to hear that Impa had full confidence in Wild, even if the members of the group didn’t. 

“We should go then,” Wild stood to his feet, “It's a long way away.” 

The rest of the group got up with a few grumbles. As soon as they reached the door Impa’s voice called out once again. 

“Wild,” She spoke sternly, “Please stay behind I must ask you something only your ears need to hear.” 

Wild nodded and he whispered, “I won’t be long.” to reassure the protests of Warriors and Legend. 

Time knew Impa wouldn’t hurt Wild. Yet Time’s curiosity wanted to know why Wild would be alone. What did she not want them to know? 

Four had the same thoughts it seemed. Four stayed back and he pulled Time back and circled around the building to a window where they could overhear Impa. Twilight pushed the others along giving Four and Time a small barely noticeable wink. 

“-will find out, you know that.” Impa’s voice was less intimidating from behind the wall. 

“I know.” Wild sounded like a small child being scolded by his mother.

“They don’t even know how old you are. They only know what fragments you subconsciously give them. You must tell them the truth!” 

Well. This confirmed Time’s suspicions that Wild was hiding things. 

“Impa… How can I tell them? They’re all heroes.”

“Do you think your not worthy!? Not a hero?” 

“I know I’m not. It’s why I put it back.” Wild’s voice hurt Time’s heart. Wild was a hero just as Time was. Why didn’t he know that?

Impa sighed. A moment of silence hit. Four and Time looked at each other, they almost left, but a voice rang out.

“Am I anything like I was before?” Wild’s voice was sadder, almost broken. Across from him, Time stared into a Four’s face, he was just as confused as Time himself.

“That doesn’t matter, your memories do not define you.” Hm. That was something that Time would remember for himself. 

Time had heard enough, he grabbed Four’s hand and pulled him away from the window and down to find the rest of their group. They had been waiting by the entrance of the Inn. Twilight came up to the two of them when their feet hit the last step. 

“Well?” Twilight was worried. 

“I’ll tell you later c’mon.” Time whispered back and patted Twilight’s shoulder trying to reassure him. 

Wild didn’t take long to re-appear from Impa’s house. He did not look happy, his eyes drifted. At least the group was finally together, now they could move on. 

“So,” Legend got up at did a little stretch from where he was perched on the Inn fence, “Where are we off to now, Wild?” 

“Hateno Village,” Wild received a bunch of confused looks. Time hadn’t heard of it, must be a town unique to Wild’s world, “Don’t worry. It’s a nice place.” 

Oh? Time saw a small smile on Wild’s face as Wild turned to lead them out of the village. Maybe there is something or someone nice in this Hateno. 

\----

They had been traveling for a few days. They had traveled far past Lon Lon ranch. Time had wished that they could stay longer there. It wasn’t the same as his old home but it still felt so familiar. It felt like Malon. 

Wild had been reassuring the group that they weren’t far, only about halfway. To which he received a lot of angry muttering from Legend, a scoff from Warriors and an array of sighs.

Time was excited to go to a place that didn’t hold bad memories, he only wished that the travel was faster. Hyrule suggested horses but Wild told them that there weren’t enough horses for them all.

Wild had explained that most of the travelers they passed were merchants and used these roads because monsters weren’t likely to attack in midday. Wild said it was okay if they wanted to trade with the merchants, then said something about bananas that didn’t make much sense. 

It seemed that most travelers Time had seen were traveling on foot. He’d seen a few horses but a lot were on foot. Wild must have been used to traveling on foot as well. 

Time was standing by Hyrule while he was talking to one of the travelers on the road. The rest of the group had taken to sitting by the side of the road waiting for the two to finish. 

Time never saw anything coming. He wasn’t even paying too much attention to what ‘Rule and the merchant were even talking about. It was a good thing that Wild was paying attention.

In a flash of light and smoke the merchant had transformed into something else, a long bodied person with a white mask and familiar markings. Quickly a curved blade was raised in ‘Rule’s direction with a screech, “I’ll send you to join Master Kohga!” 

Before Time could react there was a flash of blue. 

The curved blade came down and met Wild’s forearm, Wild had pushed ‘Rule out of the way and used his arm as a shield. Time saw the grimace on Wild’s face. Wild’s white undershirt was stained red

With the sound of blades being unsheathed there was the smoke and a flash of light. 

The strange traveler was gone before anyone had the time to strike. If they had stayed one second longer they would have met Warriors’ blade.

Time looked around and saw nothing but his friends, just as confused as he was, and Wild kneeling on the ground gripping his arm to his chest.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyable! Feedback is always appreciated! (Paya was really fun to write)


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hateno town is almost as beautiful as the girl who lives in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be updating slower because Fire Emblem Three Houses just came out and I;m trying to finish it between work and before college starts up! Thank you for your patience and enjoy Sky being a jealous boy.

Sky was convinced that Wild had no idea what self preservation was. Watching Wild use his arm as a shield instead of one of the many shields stored in the Sheikah slate proved that. It was frustrating to watch him get hurt again and again.

Sky watched as ‘Rule wrapped Wild’s injured arm up after Wild refused to drink a potion because he said it would be fine, he said it was just a scratch. It didn’t bleed like a mere scratch.

“Would it kill ya to use a shield once?” Twilight was in the middle of scolding Wild, “Your dumbass body won’t stop all hits!” 

Wild didn’t respond, he only rolled his eyes which infuriated Twilight even more. 

The others stood on guard as they waited for another potential attack despite Wild telling them again and again they would be fine. Everyone seemed to be on their edge, even Four who was usually calm. 

Sky watched the treeline in the distance. He watched as the ruins blended into the mountains. Sky learned how odd it was to walk around in this world… he thought it was beautiful but now he felt a small tinge of anger he wished would disappear. 

Wild wasn’t to blame of course, but to see the world that he and his Zelda would eventually create, be destroyed made him feel a hidden rage. It made him grip the hilt of his own master sword a little tighter then normal. 

“Yiga?” Sky hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation in front of him until Warriors’ loud voice cleared his thoughts and grounded him back.

“Yeah,” Wild was explaining what or who those things were, “They were once Sheikah but they split from the clan a long time ago and swore allegiance to Calamity.” 

“Hmm, do they normally attack travelers?” Hyrule asked as he finished up bandaging Wild’s arm. 

“Nope,” Wild had a small smirk, “Those who opposed Calamity. Though they’re really pissed at me.” 

“We should get going.” Sky was glad he heard Time ask them to move on instead of prying more into the Yiga. 

\----

They continued on their journey for the rest of the day until the sky changed its beautiful colors and they ended a few meters from the dirt road to camp for the night. 

Time wanted to keep moving a little further but Wild was insistent on setting up camp as the sunlight dimmed and the sky turned dark. Wild’s weird insistence made Sky wonder what was out there hidden in the cover of night. 

Maybe Sky ended up wondering about it too much. He was worried about everything in Wild’s world. Questions flooded his mind… what caused all the destruction and ruin? How many people died? What was left of this world?

Trying to find a reason that would answer these questions would be impossible with Wild not willing to answer anything so Sky let himself try to find his answer. 

Which is why Sky was still awake during the second watch, Time’s watch instead of being asleep. 

Sky really just wanted to sleep. 

“Wild?” Time’s hushed voice startled Sky and he was wide awake again. 

“Hm?” Sky’s back was towards Time and Wild. He could listen without them knowing.

“Can I ask you a few questions?” Sky contemplated getting up and joining the conversation because listening in didn’t seem nice but-

“How old are you?” Time’s tone felt too dark. It made Sky shiver… 

“What?” 

“You talked to Impa like you’ve known her for ages and she's an old woman,” That was true, “So how old are you?”

“18 maybe 19 now. Wh-”

“Tell the truth.” Sky knew this conversation was serious when Time used his intimidating voice. Or maybe it was more of a fatherly voice… fatherly but still stern.

“118.” No way. 

“Hylia be damned,” Time sighed really loudly, “I won’t ask what happened but-” 

“100 of those years don’t count!” Wild quickly said, “I-I was asleep for ‘em…” 

“Oh cub-” This led to more questions… 

“No pity!” Wild said as fast and as loud as he could without trying to wake the others, “I don’t want any…” In a more hushed voice, Sky had to strain to hear, “I-I was asleep and when I woke, all my memories were gone.” 

Oh Wild. Sky had a deep urge to hug him. 

“Cub…” Time’s voice was softer. 

“I was alone,” Was Wild crying? “I di-didn’t k-know anything. I-I,” it was getting harder and harder for Wild to talk in coherent sentences.

“It’s okay.” Sky heard movement and shushes, Sky had hopped Time was hugging Wild. There was a sound of muffled crying. 

The muffled crying went on for a few minutes. Sky hated every bit of it. 

Then there was a sound, more specifically music. Sky registered it as the familiar sound of an ocarina. Time was playing his ocarina. 

It made Sky feel sleepy… it was a really nice song.

Sky saw the darkness as he slowly closed his eyelids. 

\----

The next morning came quickly. Sky was exhausted to say the least, he couldn’t use the excuse of not getting enough sleep because everyone thought he was asleep… and he didn’t take a watch. 

Sky almost tripped a few times that day. Warriors joked about carrying him but Sky was really tempted to jump on his back. 

Wild insisted that they were close the whole time.

It took them a few long days of walking to reach a village. 

It was a village that sat on top of a hill, like a king on a throne, the village looked down to a vast crowd of fields and forests sprinkled around.

They stood at the stone gates that guarded the entrance of the village. Wild turned to them and happily welcomed them to Hateno. 

It wasn’t a big village by any means. It wasn’t close to the size of a town. 

There were many farms scattered near the houses. There were only a few shops. There was one big inn. There was even a small little river that flowed into a waterfall.

It was quaint. 

Despite how quaint and small it was. The people seemed happy. They greeted their Link, their Champion with a smile as he waved back. The children asked him to play with them. Sky noticed how the village woman swooned over him. 

Sky would have never believed any of this if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes. 

It’s not that Wild wasn’t aloof. He was just… not someone who had a talent for living in a society. 

It was weird.

Wild led them across a rickety bridge. Wind almost fell off when he leaned too far to see the waterfall, Twilight had to grab him and make sure he didn’t fall. 

Wild led them to a pale, modest house that contrasted against the dark stone and the shadows of the big oak tree. 

“Welcome to my house!” Wild said happily as he made his way to the door.

“Your what? You own a-” Legend was cut off by the door swinging open and knocking against the side of the house. 

“Link!” A feminine and excited voice came from the doorway. Sky tilted his head to see who it was. 

A girl. A girl with blonde hair that met her shoulders and a braid that fit like a crown. A girl wearing a bright blue shirt. A girl with wide green eyes and a smile that would make the sun envious. 

Zelda. 

The girl cupped Wild’s cheeks. Wild’s hands found themselves on her hips. 

It was undoubtedly Zelda.

Sky watched in slow motion as Wild lightly spun the girl around. As the girl gave Wild a kiss which he happily returned. 

A tinge of jealousy itched its way up Sky’s throat.

“Oh-” The girl sounded almost like his own Zelda, “Pardon me... I um, I wasn’t expecting visitors.” 

“This is Queen Zelda.” Wild said with a blush that Sky was familiar with. 

Warriors, Time and Hyrule all stumbled to a knee to bend on. 

“Oh Link! Please don’t!” Queen Zelda herself turned red, “I’m not much of a queen…” 

“Are.. are you a fucking King!?” Legend’s voice rang loud in Sky’s ears. 

Wild pulled his hood over his face to hide his blush, “Of course not!”

Zelda giggled. She was just like Sky’s own Zelda, “I don’t need a King! Anyway Link, are you going to introduce them?”

“Um,” Wild scratched his head, “It’s a long story… maybe one over some tea?” 

\----

Wild told his Zelda about, well everything. Zelda found it very fascinating. She kept asking questions… questions that no one had really thought of or even had an answer too. Sky noticed how curious she was, it was like his own Zelda but times ten.

Sky even noticed how Zelda seemed hooked on every word they said. Her eyes lit up when Sky told her about Skyloft… she didn’t even mind Warriors flirting with her as he told her about his own home. 

Sky wasn’t paying much attention to what exactly she was talking about, he was busy noticing the details of her mannerism. The way her fingers seemed to carefully brush against Wild’s arm when they sat next to each other.

It reminded him of himself and his own Zelda or even Time and Malon to an extent. 

They talked until it was dark out. Zelda had offered her and Wild’s house, a detail that Wild hadn’t mentioned, for the group to sleep in. 

Sky climbed up the loft towards the bed as he heard Zelda giggle and the door open and shut, looking around there were now only eight Links in the room.

Four, Wind and Hyrule all jumped towards the bed, faster than Sky had anticipated. Legend patted Sky on the shoulder and followed them to the bed. There was no more room. 

With a groan of frustration, Sky wandered back down the stairs and sat himself at the kitchen table with Warriors, Time and Twilight. 

They were all talking about, something… Sky’s mind was wandering towards something else- someone else. 

“I’ll be right back.” Sky muttered quietly and in one swift motion he moved towards the door and out it. 

Sky carefully followed the sound of voices as he stealthily ducked around the house and towards the stable. 

From the stable he saw Zelda and Wild talking underneath the tree across from the small pond with fireflies around them like little stars fallen from the sky.

Wild was showing Zelda something… a mushroom? She seemed oddly fascinated at a mere mushroom… 

Zelda said something in a voice that Sky couldn’t quite hear. She yawned. Wild pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear. She closed her eyes.

Sky didn’t like the ugly emotion that was collapsing in his chest. 

Zelda leaned on Wild’s shoulder as he pulled his arm around her. He kissed her forehead quickly then closed his own eyes.

In the reflection of the small pond. Sky saw himself and his own Zelda, his own love. His own home and hearth.

“You have a weird habit of watching people when you don’t think they know,” Sky flinched at Time’s hushed voice besides him, “Did you get anything out of it?” 

“I-I,” Words failed him. 

“Sky,” Time shuffled to sit next to him, “Want to tell me what's going on?”

“It’s not fair.” Sky brought his knees to his chest.

“Hm?” 

“Wild,” Sky didn’t meet Time’s eyes, “Why does he get to be the one to go home? Why is he the one to hold someone he loves?”

“Ah.” Time was judging him wasn’t he?

“I haven’t seen her in so long,” Sky clenched his fists, “I miss her so much and now here Wild is! Just torturing me! In his dumb world, yet so utterly happy and in love! We haven’t been in my Hyrule in ages!” 

“I understand,” Time let out a long sigh, “I miss Malon, I miss my home.” 

“I don’t want to be jealous of him,” Sky’s voice was far more unsteady then he wanted it to be, “I-I just am and it’s hard to understand. I mean I’ve talked about her, and Wild? I didn’t even know if Zelda existed before today!” 

“Do you think Wild doesn’t deserve to be happy?” 

“Of course not!” How could Time think that? Wild has been through enough all ready.

“I’m sure Wild has been wanting to see someone he loves as much as you have,” Huh? “He is very secretive about himself… and I’m sure there is a good reason so let him enjoy this time he has.” 

“He seems different with her.” 

“She isn’t like my Zelda you know?” Time hadn’t really talked much about his Zelda, Sky was curious about why but never asked, “She and him seem like equals, it’s a little odd. Anyway we should rest.” 

“Right.” 

Before heading back into the house, Sky looked back at his sleeping friend. Sky wished he had the Sheikah slate to take pictures… 

They were cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd like you all to know that I have new ideas for new fics and a few little more smaller plots for this one thanks to the LU discord so keep an eye out for those! Feedback is very very very very appreciated :D


	5. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warriors isn't as stupid as he acts, featuring Purah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Unfortunately the next update will be slow to publish because I am moving into college next week so things are going to be hectic and I have a few other fic idea I also want to pursue as well, so please be patient... just a few more chapters of this.

A beautiful sunrise could foretell a glorious victory, while a sunrise the shade of reds were said to be the beginning of a bloody day, or at least that’s what all the generals told Warriors. 

Today Warriors watched the sunrise in a red hue from the windows of Wild’s home. 

Warriors wasn’t sure if anyone else knew the wide meaning of colors and sunrises but this wouldn’t be something he wanted to bring up to the group. Legend would probably laugh at him anyway.

Warriors loved the morning, despite the bad omens. Mornings were peaceful, the dew fresh in the grass and the birds chirping a lovely song, it was refreshing.

Maybe the omens were right.

A woman stumbled across the wooden bridge shouting for Link, assumably Wild.

The other Links were alerted immediately, except Sky who was still drowsy from sleep, they rose from their sleeping spots and rushed outside the door. 

Wild and Queen Zelda came from behind the house in a panic. 

“Sir Link! Please help!” 

“Please tell us what’s wrong!” Queen Zelda’s voice changed to a familiar and authoritative voice that Warriors had heard over and over again. 

“My Queen! There are a horde of bokoblins in the forest! Koyin was attacked!” 

“Say no more,” Wild pulled a bow from his slate, “Make sure the other villagers are safe!” 

The group ran towards the forest, near the gate where they first arrived, in a hurry. Warriors pulled his long sword from the sheath.

“Hey ‘Rule!” Time pointed towards the Hylian at the edge of the forest who was on the ground holding their leg to their chest, “You help them! Four and Legend take the ones in the edge of the forest, Wind guard the gate and make sure none get passed.” 

Warriors charged towards the closest bokoblin. Wild was flanking a bokoblin and attacking with his bow. Twilight rushed the back-line with a snarl. To the left of Warriors was Sky, holding his own against two bokoblins. Time was to the right taking down a bokoblin. 

Warriors was confident in his skills. He was confident in his comrade’s skills. Everything would be fine. Until Sky was knocked from his feet. 

Warriors watched Sky get punted into a tree with a shriek cut short. The master sword fell out of his grasp. 

Get up Sky! 

Warriors was nearly hit, he hadn’t been focusing his attention on his own enemy. Time had pushed him out of the way and lifted his shield to protect the hit. 

“Sky!” Warriors called out in the moment of relief given by Time. 

Warriors almost dashed for the master sword. 

Instead someone else got there first. 

In front of Sky’s body stood Wild. A familiar rage was in his eyes, the rage that Warriors saw in the mirror. 

He held the sword with two hands and steadied the blade. A daring look was on his face, it was almost like he dared the bokoblin to attack him.

Wild quickly attacked the bokoblin. His timing was perfect, he was able to slide the sword across the bokoblins body just before he could get crushed by the club. 

In one strike it was out. The sword was bathed in blood. There was bokoblin blood splattered on Wild’s face, his eyes shone through the red thickness that dripped down his face.

It only occurred moments after how odd it was for Wild to be using the master sword. He seemed to avoid holding it, even when Sky offered. 

Wild turned around to Sky. 

Shit!

Warriors sprinted towards Sky. 

Oh no. No. No. 

Warriors quickly turned Sky to his back. Queen Zelda came running up next to him and started to look him over. Sky was breathing weird, he was wheezing. He was awake but he kept his eyes shut, he was trying to focus his efforts on breathing. 

“Is he alright!?” Time kneeled next to Warriors after slaying two bokoblins seemingly effortlessly. 

“He has a breathing problem,” Queen Zelda answered before Warriors could spit out his own diagnosis, “The wind was knocked out of him. Does he normally struggle to breath sometimes?” 

“Sometimes,” Warriors had to admit that he hadn’t noticed Sky’s breathing patterns, good thing Time noticed, “When he runs or when its dusty.”

“I will be right back!” Queen Zelda got up and hastily started to run back into the town. 

The others had started to group up around them. It didn’t take long for Zelda to return either. In her hand she held a small object, similar to the Sheikah slate but in a more cylinder type shape. Behind Zelda, a small girl with peculiar glasses and white hair hidden under a metal bow, came running in tow.

Queen Zelda held it up to his mouth and pushed down a button, the thing began to slowly light up and a puff of something, Hylia knows what, went into Sky’s mouth. 

Instantly he began to breathe better. 

“What the hell?” Legend was the only one who dared to speak as Sky groaned and tried to sit up on his own. 

“It’s Sheikah tech.” Wild said leaning against the tree that Sky had hit.

“There is no way that wasn’t magic.” Twilight grumbled as he got out a small potion for Sky to swallow. 

“It’s not magic!” Wild growled at Twilight, “It’s science. Tech as in technology?” 

The strange girl had a proud smile on her face.

“It’s simple really,” Queen Zelda said holding the Sheikah object, “This will help his asthma. It sort of sprays this sort of chemical- which is made from this herb so it’s safe! Which loosens the muscles that guide air to his lungs, in turn making it easier to breathe.”

“Uh-huh.” Twilight didn’t understand it, and by the looks of it neither did anyone else, but Wild. 

“I made!” The small little girl said proudly, “Over the hundred years when Calamity reigned, people, hylians especially, had harsher asthma. My own hypothesis is that with Calamity, something toxic started to cloud and contaminate the air!”

“Uh-huh.” This time Legend said it with an emphasis on his sarcastic tone. 

“Sky?” Hyrule said as Sky finally managed to sit up on his own, “How are you doing, buddy?” 

“‘M fine,” Sky grumbled, Warriors could tell he was most definitely not fine, “We can travel.” 

No one seemed willing to argue with Sky, who seemed to be far more exhausted then he let on. They returned to the home of Wild and Queen Zelda where Warriors watched Sky trudge up the steps and fall into the bed as exhaustion hit. 

As Wild started to make a much needed meal, the Queen introduced them to the little girl, “This is Purah, she is a renowned Sheikah scientist.” 

“Pleasure.” The little girl, no Miss Purah, pushed back her glasses that sit upon her nose, “Not to be rude, but you all do not belong here. You even resemble Linky but you are not him at all.” 

Linky? Warriors was going to remember that.

“Not another one,” Four scoffed under his breath as he rolled his eyes and excused himself from the company of the little scientist, “I'm gonna check on Sky.” 

The group explained to best they could what they had gone through, their own Hyrules and timelines, their own heroic identity. 

“Does my sister know? Have they met Impa?” 

What? Miss Purah looked twelve at the most. How old could she be?

“I introduced them.” Linky- Wild muttered as he shied away from Miss Purah’s gaze.

“Excuse me but what?!” Legend said loudly and in that one annoyed tone, “How is she that old woman’s sister?!”

“Older sister.” Wild said as he took a sip of water from the mugs he had gotten out earlier. 

“What the fu-“ 

“A rune reversed her aging but that’s not really important right now, Legend.” Wild’s bright eyes glared like daggers at Legend. 

“Linky’s right,” Miss Purah said as she adjusted her glasses, “I cannot advise you much more than dear Impa, but I can tell you this. The way you describe changing Hyrules, it sounds as if someone else were pulling the strings, although there seems to be breaks of interference when you stay somewhere long…” 

A puppet master? Or perhaps multiple puppet masters?

“Purah?” Linky- Wild said with a concerned look, “Do you think whoever is controlling us can alter creatures in our Hyrules?” 

Of course. Warriors had the memory of raising his sword against a bokoblin in his own Hyrule, only to find that the blood on his sword was a dark void- no color. 

“Perhaps.” Queen Zelda answered for Miss Purah, she had been quiet, lost in thought.

“That would mean…” Wild stared at his mug with wide eyes, “Whoever is doing this- Goddess or not… is really,” Warriors could hear the emphasis on really and it scared him a little, “Strong.”

“A darkness,” Warriors whipped his head towards ‘Rule’s small voice, “That is as powerful as Hylia herself, maybe even more.” 

“Linky,” Miss Purah’s big eyes met Wild’s eyes, “Follow Impa’s words. The blade needs the strength of all nine heroes.”

“Purah-” Wild’s voice was only something more than a mere whisper.

“Research!” Miss Purah quickly stood, almost knocking the cups off the table, “Research awaits for no one!”

The small old woman ran out the door and off into the distance. 

“So!” Wind said as excitedly as the sun coming out after a rainy day, “Will we spend another night here?” 

“We should,” Time said from afar, the man was leaning against the wall, “Sky is shaken up, we can leave tomorrow if that’s alright with Wild and the Queen.” 

“Of course!” Queen Zelda’s smile was bright but Warriors could almost see through the happy facade, “Wild would you mind coming with me to the market?” 

Wild nodded and followed his Queen out the door before saying, “Don’t destroy anything, please.” 

And with that he was gone and Wind had a sinister smile on his face. 

Wind, like the little menace he was, started to search the place. Warriors didn’t really know what he was looking for but soon he had his own hands on fancy weapons that Wild had stashed away. Hyrule moved too, he was looking at the pictures on the walls and some sort of framed things. Legend also joined the fun, looking at a locked door. 

Twilight and Time didn’t scatter and try to find anything, they watched though and Warriors believed that made them accomplices to the crime. 

“Look at all these weapons!” Warriors was very happy, “Hey Four! You would appreciate the quality of some of these, who knew that Wild was still holding out on us!”

“Oh Captain,” Legend said in a condescending voice as he kept jiggling the doorknob, “It’s cute that you think Wild’s been perfectly honest.” 

“Hey guys-” Warriors didn’t mean to cut Hyrule off but the boy has such a soft voice... 

“Let him have his secrets!” 

“Guys-” Again Hyrule was cut off but by Legend. Time noticed. 

“Sure!” Legend sounded pissed, “Maybe if you had a good secret or two, but at this point? I don’t think he’s even showed us who he really is! Is Link even his real name? Is he actually the chosen hero? The world may never know!” 

“GUYS!” Time’s loud, commanding voice cut through their argument, “Enough. Hyrule has something to say.” 

Enough? That was code for shut the fuck up. Or at least it was as a Knight. 

“Look at this,” Hyrule had his hands on a silver frame, “I think this is Wild…” 

In the silver frame, there was a photo.

“Why does he look so different?” Wind asked quietly. 

A boy with Wild’s face. A scarless face and eyes that reflected an innocence since lost. Mudless hair cut short. 

“Who are these people?” Wind asked again.

In this photo Wild, or what resembled Wild, stood crowded by four different Hyrulians, each a different race. Queen Zelda stood next to him with her hair long, worn with a crown and a long azure dress decorated with the symbols of the Triforce and Hylia.

“Well that's obviously Zelda,” Twilight mumbled as he pointed towards the girl, “I’m guessin’ the Zora girl is Mipha, ya know? The one that Wild calls for in his sleep sometimes.” 

The Zora girl was a bright red, unlike the pale blue Zora that roamed his own Hyrule. She wore gems of blue and gold. Even if it was just a photograph, the aura she gave was kind and pure.

“It’s odd,” Hyrule said in a whispery tone, “He looks happier than I’ve really seen him happy, but he doesn’t look like himself at the same time.” 

Hyrule was right. This was Wild, but at the same time it wasn’t. Maybe before this ‘Calamity’? But if this was before ‘Calamity’ then how old was Wild in this picture? At least three years ago, maybe more based on how long his hair was but still… his scars wouldn’t be as faded as they were if it were three years ago. 

Something wasn’t adding up right, and even Warriors was starting to figure that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience with this slow update schedule and remember feedback is always welcome! :)


	6. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood moon arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been yearrrss but I finally have an update! I'm so very sorry for such a slow update, but I hope this chapter is well written and enjoyable. I'm happy to inform you all that college has been great but also busy so any written content will be slowly produced, thank you all for putting up with this!

The next morning the group decided to move on from Hateno village. Wild and his Queen said a quick goodbye with a cute hug and a kiss. The Queen said that she was busy researching some strange things that could be an after affect of the Calamity and wished them safe travels. 

Hyrule was saddened to leave Hateno, it was the type of village that Hyrule could see himself live in and it made his best friend happy. Seeing Wild with a big goofy smile that seemed to be lost in the sadness of himself, it was nice. 

So they they traveled on. 

Past large mountains far and wide, their peaks seen from afar as the snow capped tops cut into the bright sky. 

Hyrule was fast to learn about the land. In the beginning of their journey through Wild’s home, Hyrule didn’t think of it as much, he thought of it like his own home: destroyed and destruction. 

Soon enough he was eager to travel throughout the land. He learned that while there was sadness and a coat of depression, there was also a quiet happiness. A happiness that Wild definitely appreciated despite his bad memories that he tried to hide. 

Hyrule also found himself less tired than everyone else, something about being a natural born traveler made it easier for him to travel. It was odd, everyone was so different. 

Wild was different, but also very similar. Sometimes he seemed just like Hyrule, a simple traveler but other times he was just like a perfect knight. Yet not like Warriors, Wild was more stealthy and quiet. 

At least Hyrule knew that Wild was a survivor. That was certain. 

The others didn’t like traveling as much as Wild, that was also certain. 

They stopped for the night. Hyrule didn’t really know why… there was still an hour or two left till dusk but Wild had insisted. It was somewhat suspicious, especially considering how early it had been. 

The way that Wild had practically shoved them into a cave for the night was also very suspicious. It almost seemed like Wild was scheming something.. 

At least Wild fed them well, Hyrule couldn’t argue with that.

Wild also volunteered for the 2nd shift, the one most hated considering how much less sleep the person on watch got. Hyrule knew that Wild tended to avoid sleep and the intense nightmares he got from them.

Yet something felt wrong. 

The tinge of nervousness never left his stomach and the hairs on the back of his neck stood tall. Something was very wrong… but Hyrule couldn’t exactly decide on what.

Nevertheless, Hyrule was grateful that Warriors took first watch. Warriors wasn’t known for his stealthful ways and the sound of the metal of on his boots hitting the rock floor was enough of an excuse. 

An excuse to say Warriors woke him up and he couldn’t fall back asleep. 

Hyrule watched as Wild, a sword and bow in his hand, shuffled to the entrance of the cave and stood like a stoic statue aiming for nothing. 

As Warriors shuffled in his sleep, Hyrule crawled out of his blankets and quietly made his way to sit next to Wild. 

“Wild?” 

“Goddess!” Wild nearly jumped out of his skin, “Hyrule?” 

“Are you alright?” Hyrule sat himself next to Wild, “You seem a little on edge.” 

“I’m fine,” Wild snapped back in a certainly uncharacteristic way, “Go back to sleep now.” 

Rude.

“Sure,” Hyrule didn’t appreciate how prickly Wild was being, “As soon as you tell me what's up.”

“‘Rule-“

“Nuh-uh!” Hyrule wasn’t going to let Wild just wave him off, “Don’t ‘Rule me! Why are you acting so weird tonight?”

“Promise,” Hyrule didn’t like the sound of that, “To not tell the others, especially Time.” 

Hyrule hesitantly nodded, not wanting to betray Wild’s trust in their friendship. Although if it was life threatening or something of the sort, Hyrule knew and was prepared to tell the others, especially Time.

“Something is happening tonight,” Wild’s face was serious, his eyebrows furrowed and there was a lack of the silly smile Wild loved to wear, “I can’t really explain what it is, but my Hyrule isn’t as safe tonight.” 

“Can I watch whatever happens happen?” Hyrule asked softly, his fingers playing with the strings on his bracers. 

“Alright, but we need to be quiet.” Wild didn’t say anything after that. Hyrule took that as a hint that Wild didn’t want to talk. 

So the two travelers sat watching the night with anticipation. Hyrule didn’t exactly know what they were waiting for, but he still seemed excited. 

Wild tensed up and stood to his feet, holding his bow tight in his hand. 

“Huh?” Hyrule didn’t see anything yet. 

“Shhh!” Hyrule’s hand found its way clasped around his mouth. Then Wild pointed at the sky. 

Around them, the wind started to hum and quicken. Reddish-purple glowing embers were carried in the wind. The air became think with smoke. 

The dark blue sky was replaced by red. It was almost as if blood split in an endless ocean. 

Fire was dancing among the hidden stars. 

The clouds became thick and heavy with the reds. Instead of the puffy white clouds of the day, they appeared like smog. 

Then the moon. 

The bright white moon, a symbol of purity seeped blood. A red.

A blinding red. 

Then as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Just like that, a flash of red. Then back to the stars and dark sky of the night.

“Are you alright ‘Rule?” Wild’s voice was soft. He wasn’t worried about this at all, he’s seen it.

“What was that?” Hyrule sounded far more scared and timid then he had wanted to. 

“A blood moon,” That sounded gory, “Ever since Calamity was defeated, it happens less. The monsters will be at their peak, revived and stronger. Tonight we are more vulnerable, the forces of darkness are stronger on a blood moon.” 

Why did Wild always have to speak in riddles? 

“I understand why you wanted to protect Time from this.” That sentence was the only words that Hyrule could find. He could have said how terrible it was that Wild had to live with this constant threat, but pity wasn’t a good gift. 

“Yep,” Wild’s shoulders slumped, “You should go back to bed Hyrule.” 

“Hey Wild,” Hyrule’s fingers found his brown messy hair, he always played with his hair when he was nervous, “I-I wanted to… to thank you! For um, trusting me?” 

Oh Hylia that sounded horrible. 

“Hah,” There was the goofy grin that Wild loved to wear, “Go to bed ‘Rule!” 

Hyrule decided he would wait until tomorrow to tell Wild the many things that escaped him. Instead, he shuffled back to his blankets and snuggled next to Legend’s sleeping body. 

Legend was so warm.

\----

The coldness of the morning dew hit his body like a tidal wave. 

Someone took his blanket. How dare they!? 

Hyrule growled and tried to curl into a ball. He had stayed awake for nearly the whole night! That damned blood moon had made it difficult to sleep… Now someone was laughing at him. Fantastic.

“‘Rule,” Legend’s hand was on his shoulder shaking him awake, “You slept through breakfast! We need to get moving.” 

Hyrule growled again. It was Wild who laughed at him this time. How was Wild even able to stay awake? 

Soon Hyrule felt arms covered in chain-mail and fabric, around his shoulders and legs. He was lifted into the air with a grunt. Hyrule didn’t even care to look at who picked him up, either Time or Warriors… maybe even Twilight. 

But that wasn’t important… he just wanted to sleep a little longer with dreams a little sweeter. 

His head nuzzled into the shoulder that belonged to the hero that was carrying him.

\----

Instead of cave rock or metal arms, Hyrule was in a soft bed with a pillow that felt like a million little feathers. 

His dreams were still plagued with the scene of the Blood Moon and the feeling of uneasiness or maybe even blood that drifted through the air. How could Wild bare to stand that sight so often? What kind of person could get used to that?

Hyrule quickly got out of bed and made his way to the door as soon as he heard his stomach growl. 

He was in a small Inn, the small little dining area was nearly empty and the sun was shining brightly from the open windows. Hyrule made his way to the even bigger set of doors and found himself outside the Inn. 

The town he stood in was small. There was construction in the distance and there was a small market around the corner. There was a mix of races, Rito, Hylians, Goron, Zora and even a few Gerudo travelers around, although it wasn’t particularly busy. 

Hyrule almost wanted to go back to the soft bed. 

Unlike the other Links, he had a tendency to get overwhelmed quickly, even with such a small town. Hyrule was alone and in an unfamiliar place, it was a little scary. 

Where were his friends? Did they just leave him? Did they continue without him? Why did the air smell of blood? 

“Hey!” A hand was on his shoulder shaking him awake from his worries, “You okay ‘Rule?” 

To his left was a face with blue eyes and scars dragged across the one side, it was Wild, “Yeah… I think so.” 

“Welcome to Tarrey Town!” Wild looked strangely happy, “We got here last night, you slept through an entire day.” 

An entire day of travel?! No one bothered to wake him up!? 

“Hyrule?” Wild’s happiness turned into a more confused look, “Are you alright? You aren’t sick or anything?” 

“I-I’m just tired…” Wild didn’t look convinced at all. 

“Let’s go someplace a little more quiet, ‘Rule, okay?” 

Wild led them to a corner of the growing town, and sat them down as they looked over the water and forest in the distance. The sun reflected over the water and birds could be heard from across the forest. 

“Did the blood moon freak you out this much?” Wild spoke quietly as he avoided Hyrule’s eye contact. 

“No!” Hyrule nearly jumped where he sat and fell into the water below, “It wasn’t that bad! I-I’m just tired…” 

“You suck at lying,” Wild murmured, “It’s okay ‘Rule. I know my world doesn’t have much. Its okay to be scared of it, I am too sometimes. You wouldn’t be the only one to think its sad and dying…”

“But Wild!” Wild sounded so sad, Hyrule had make this better, “It’s alive! You are thriving! I really like your world!”

“You do?” 

“This isn’t a dying place,” Hyrule could speak from experience, “Everyone is alive, there are people! There are children with parents! It’s so different and exciting.”

“Different from what?” Wild asked, his face had lit up a little. 

“My home,” Hyrule didn’t really talk about his own land much but Wild of all people deserved to know, “My Hyrule is a real wasteland. Most of the cities have been plagued with sickness and monsters. Royalty and nobility is corrupted and the plain folk have to fight to exist. No amount of Hylia or heroes can save my era, you still have hope Wild.” 

“I’m sorry Hyrule,” there was that familiar guilt that shined in Wild’s eyes, “I didn’t realize how bad you had it.” 

“It’s okay,” Hyrule gave Wild a smile, “I’ve come to terms with it. In Fact I think once I return I’ll try and regrow my kingdom, y’know… make it livable again, just like you did.” 

“If you need any help,” Wild wrapped his arm around Hyrule’s small shoulders, “I will be happy to!” 

Wild gleamed again. His smile was like the sun.

Hyrule didn’t say this, but the only reason why he wanted to bother and rebuild his own home was because of how Wild seemed to build his happiness. 

Wild built this growing town with the help of his comrades, maybe Hyrule could do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good, the end is near! Feedback is always appreciated. The update schedule will probably be a slower for a while, my apologies but college is a challenge...


	7. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "legendary" chapter, hahhaa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue update, huh? Things have been quite busy but I'm finally on winter break. I'm going to try to finish this story this break, I hate leaving stories unfinished but I also might work on smaller stories I had in mind. I'm sorry for such a long wait- my first college semester was a challenge! Please enjoy~

Legend was glad that Hyrule had gotten back to his feet and his usual happy self. Wild was to blame for such a smooth turn of mood, Legend had watched from the shadows as Hyrule and Wild talked hidden from the others. 

Although it still bothered Legend that he heard the word blood come up in conversation way too often, yet Legend wasn’t going to ask. 

Legend respected privacy. 

However that didn’t stop him from thinking about it as the group trudged past Tarrey Town and towards wherever they were heading.

Wild led the way with his back held high, Legend thought that Wild had a striking appearance to Time, but only in his own world. Only when Wild was able to be confident. Which wasn’t often.

The road on which they traveled seemed to be one that wasn’t used often. The road streaked passed a large amount of deep blue sea that made Legend gag and Wind bounce with excitement. 

It was soon Warriors job to keep a hand on Wind’s shoulder when Wind wanted to run towards the sea. They couldn’t afford to lose time, not yet. 

Legend had even thought that they had spent too much time in Tarrey Town for his own liking, he thought that they were supposed to be in a rush.

So the group traveled with a quickened pace, there was a general rush of anxiety, or maybe Legend had enough anxiety for the whole lot of them. The rolling hills under their feet didn’t make their travels easier or even joyful. 

The others might have gotten used to traveling in the vast wilderness that compiled Wild’s hyrule, but Legend was definitely not.

“I felt a drop of rain,” Warriors grumbled as his hands went through his hair in the nervous manner that was so unlike Warriors.

“Rain?” Wild stopped in his tracks and turned to the sky. 

Legend looked up too. The clouds had become darker and the sun was hidden. When had the warm sun rays disappeared from the sky?

“We should hurry,” Four said moving forward with a quick step, “We don’t want to be caught traveling in bad weather.” 

“Dark clouds can be a bad omen.” Hyrule whispered from Legend’s side. Hyrule wasn’t wrong, although Legend wasn’t as superstitious. Magic users tended to be superstitious, but Legend was wondering if what Hyrule said could have been influenced by his conversation with Wild.

Then again Legend could just be looking too much into it, afterall- 

The sky flashed white. 

A pounding and clash of thunder hit Legend’s ear like a drum.

Then rain started to pour heavily down on them.

Fantastic.

“Great!” Twilight yelled at the sky, “Now a thunderstorm! Hylia- we are in the open!” 

“There's a stable a bit further up,” Wild yelled over the sound of water hitting the ground, “We need to run to it!” 

Legend didn’t like the sound of urgency that Wild was trying to hide.

“It is just a thunderstorm, right Wild?” Time asked, his face turned towards the sky.

“We do not want to be struck by lightning,” Wild sounded like he was experienced enough in lightning, “Let’s go!” 

Legend grunted and started to run. Warriors was sprinting ahead of him, although Legend was slowly catching up. Almost the perfect race. 

Legend looked back to the others, they had all started to run at the call of Wild’s commands. Everyone except Sky.

Sky had been quiet the entire time. Damnnit, Legend should have found that strange and said something. 

Legend skidded to a halt, nearly tripping Hyrule, as he looked back once to glance at Sky.

“SKY!” Legend shouted over the booming thunder, it was getting louder. 

Yet Sky stayed still, his eyes wide and his face told enough. Sky was afraid, struck by some sort of paralysis, some sort of fear. The type of fear that Legend was familiar with when his head met water.

Another flash of lighting clashed from the heavens, Legend winced for one small moment. It was getting closer. It was getting brighter.

Legend swore he heard the cry of a small child. 

Then Sky wasn’t there anymore. 

Legend let himself panic for a mere second until he looked down and saw Wild toppling over Sky. Wild had pushed Sky out of the lightning strike, but Legend didn’t even see Wild move. 

No time for to question it. 

Legend grabbed ahold of Wild’s hand with his right and Sky’s hand with his left and pulled them to their feet with his exhausted strength. 

Then they ran. 

They ran as fast as their legs carried them, Wild urging them on as he knew the pain of lightning. 

Soon enough they had made it to the stable, the group together.

Wild pulled Sky to a bed, Sky had been quiet, like his actions weren’t his own. Sky’s own fear had drowned the knight and turned him into a boy. At least Sky was able to fall asleep quickly, although his body shuddered, Legend couldn’t image what nightmares Sky had faced.

Legend couldn’t even face his own nightmares… 

Wild had started to explain how awful the storms in his land were and how intensified they tended to be in the region. Legend wasn’t really paying attention, his legs had gave in and he was drifting off to sleep. 

The storms might be terrible, but the stable beds were comfy. It seemed homely. 

And so Legend went to sleep.

\----

Everything seemed fine in the morning. Except Sky’s refusal that anything was wrong. Sure pretending that nothing was wrong is one thing, it's another when you are struck by lightning. Although no one bothered to ask, Legend sure wanted to, but the unspoken rule where no one asked about trauma. 

While they were on a time constraint, Time allowed a day off. A day for the group to regain their stance. For Sky to heal and the nerves to calm as the storm calmed its wind. Legend would rather power through it, but he knew that they needed a minute to recuperate. 

So while Sky was left in bed, letting his energy return slowly, the other members of the group assign themselves tasks. 

Warriors, Time and Four fixed whatever dull weapons the group had and cleaned armor. 

Hyrule, Wind and Twilight scavenged nearby for herbs and extra supplies. 

Legend and Wild were supposed to talk to the locals, find out more information and trade for goods that they might need for the rest of the journey. 

Or at least that was what they were supposed to be doing, key word: supposed. 

Somehow, Wild had disappeared. Somehow, Legend thought it’d be a great idea to follow. 

Wild had found his way close to the bed, where Sky was resting. Legend pushed himself against the wall like many times before. 

“I’m sorry about this Sky,” Wild spoke as he sat on a little stool next to the bed, “This is all my fault.” 

“You’re blaming yourself Wild.” Sky’s voice sounded more grounded then the night before. That as good. 

“I should have been more careful,” Wild’s own voice was guilt-ridden, “I could have done more, gone faster… warned everyone better.” 

“If it weren’t for you I would have gotten killed Wild.” 

“My home isn’t safe and it isn’t fair for me to have made you all to travel across it, I’m sorry.” Legend would have scoffed if he wasn’t hiding. 

“Nonsense,” At least Sky could talk sense into Wild, “We all live in different dangerous worlds, yours is not an exception.”

“But-,” 

“It’s beautiful Wild,” There was no hint of lie in Sky’s voice. Sky didn’t have to say much more. Wild walked out of the room. 

\----

The rest of the day was spent leisurely. It was quiet, a nice change from the long travels the group had. 

And soon it was time to leave the little stable. The group was refreshed and in better health. 

It was time to go. Time to return to the wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully continue updating this story for a few more chapters until I can wrap this up, if not it may be on hiatus until May (end of the spring semester). Again, thank you so much for the patience... happy holidays!


	8. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some traveling and a little bit of danger but mostly Wind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the long wait but it is May and I said I would be back. Thank you all for the encouraging messages! They really inspired me to continue this. This chapter quality might be lacking bc I started in December and finished in May, some of it was also written at like 3 am. Anyway please enjoy, more notes at the end!

Wind missed the sea. And of course Wild had turned from the sea to the huge scary mountain! Wind was deceived, the water was right there... he could have smelled the salt in the air… so close! 

Instead the group faced a large mountain. Little mechanical monsters buzzed around it. There was an overcast shadow, a smog of sorts acting as a shield from the clear blue sky. Maybe mountain wasn’t the right word… more of a volcano. There were streams of light trailing up the mountain. It was lava. 

This was definitely a volcano. 

And Wild was leading the group towards it. 

Each step closer was a step where the air temperature got warmer. Wind wasn't fond of the heat, he preferred the cool sea air… it didn’t look comfortable for many others either. Warriors looked like he was about to burst out of his hot armor. Wind was glad he didn’t have to carry twice his weight in iron. 

“Hey Wild,” Four asked as he caught up with Wild, “Are we going through there.” Four pointed to the big mountain. 

“Death mountain?” Wind looked at the scare on Warriors face, “No- no, we’re going around it, following the Eldin and Akkala border is easiest.” 

“It seems like we’re sort of backtracking a bit though.” Hyrule said quietly, his eyes never staying in one place. 

“Don’t worry ‘Rule! We’ll see new places soon!” Wild said with the most encouraging smile that he could pull off. 

So the group traveled until they came to a halt. Wild had stopped the group as he checked the map on his slate. They were close to the volcano, the heat was overbearing. Then Wild veered right. 

Wind was convinced no one knew where they were going let alone Wild, if only Wind had his own map!

“Show me your map Wild!” Legend stood standing tall, Wind thought he looked like a mean pirate with the scowl he bore, “You are leading us in circles!” 

Wild turned back from his position at the front of the group with a blank expression, “Legend, I-” 

“Where are we going!?” Legend growled, his scowl growing larger by the second, “It feels like you keep making last second changes in direction!” 

“Legend,” Wild said with a deep calm breath, “Trust me, I can lead us!” 

“Can you?” Legend snapped back, “Or could you? Maybe you should try then! Or is this the best you can do?!”

Wild stood with an almost blank expression, almost as in he nearly looked sad but quickly returned to a neutral state. Wind saw it. Wind saw past his mask. 

Wind knew Wild was not okay. Had Wild ever been okay?

“Legend that's enough!” Twilight said as he stepped in front of Legend. The rest of the members had looks of caution and concern. Time’s hand was pinching his nose, he was annoyed. 

“It’s okay,” Wild said with a small voice, “I’m still figuring things out, but I remembered something I wanted to show you all. Will you trust me?” 

“I will Wild!” Wind saw his chance and jumped for it, he did a little skip and a hop to where Wild was and smiled up at the taller boy, “I trust you!” 

Wind decided this was how he could help Wild, it worked. Soon the others followed, as did Legend avoiding everyone else's eyes. 

So the group of Links traveled further. They skidded around the volcano, following a path less warn. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be many monsters, everyone was keeping an eye out for danger as they traveled quietly and quickly. No one wanted to be stranded around here at nightfall.

Wind noted how tall the volcano was, it seemed to loom over them, casting a never ending shadow. Not that Wind was frightened, but he seemed to match his step closer to Warriors. 

Wind liked the risk of adventure, but maybe not an adventure this risky. 

Yet they still traveled on as travelers do. Their eyes searched for danger among every corner and every detail was taken in. Wind noticed everyone was tense, even Hyrule who loved the mystery of a good path. 

Wind accounted for many bones. Okay. Maybe he was a little more scared then he would like to admit. Or a lot more. 

Wild, however, seemed to bask in the mystery and the doom-y aspect of this journey. Wild looked like a real fearsome pirate in search of gold and glory. 

It made Wind feel a little pathetic. 

——

Wind nearly ran into Warriors side. 

The group had suddenly come to a halt. Wind peeked around Warriors side and saw Wild ahead crouched as he peeked around the corner motioning for the group to stop. 

In a hushed voice Time spoke, “What is it? Trouble?”

Wild nodded and said, “A Lynel.” 

A what. 

“Has anyone fought them before?” Wild asked in a hushed voice. Only Legend and Hyrule raised their hand. 

“What’s a Lynel?” Four asked before Wind could.

“A terrifying beast,” Hyrule answered in the tone he did when he told stories, “Head of lion, body of a horse and the torso of a human with two long horns! They tower over the tallest champion as they await battle.” 

“They aren’t easy foes,” Wild continued, “They are intelligent, have the strength of many men, resistant to all elements, master of all weapons! Swords, shields, bow, you name it. They can even control magic. Dangerous formidable foes they are.”

Was Wind shaking in his boots? 

“No need to give us such a fright!” Sky hissed to Wild and ‘Rule.

“We can take it down easily I bet!” Warriors said with a spark in his eyes. 

“Not easily,” Legend said with a frown, “I’m afraid someone would get hurt. We should sneak around it.”

“I could distract it,” Wild said like it was nothing, “Gives everyone time to get around it, even those with less stealthy abilities.”

“No,” Twilight growled, “Too dangerous for you.” 

“We can’t fight it Twi,” Hyrule spoke softly.

“Wild,” Time’s voice quietly gained the attention of the whole party, “Do not take risks and promise me you will not let yourself become a sacrifice.” 

“I promise.” Wild said like a true pirate.

“I trust you.” Time would be a great captain. 

——

Wind peeked the corner to see the beast. It was larger and terrifying as the other Links said. It was a massive creature. 

Okay Wind was scared, just a bit. 

They had made quick plans. 

Wild was to find a place he could hide in the opposite direction of the path they were following then wait. He would wait until someone messed up or the Lynel heard them. Then Wild would make a bunch of noise and become the distraction.

So the group watched as Wild crouched among the ground like an animal hunting. He was careful and stealthy. The Lynel never noticed him.

Next they sent the sneakiest Link to find a quiet path that the other Links could follow. Hyrule would do that job. 

The group watched as Hyrule carefully stepped among the side of the path. They had to follow his steps. The Lynel still didn't notice. 

Next it was someone else's turn, Four offered to go next. He had an easy time, like Wind himself he was smaller. His footsteps are lighter and delicate, he had no trouble crossing.

Sky went next. It was a bit more difficult. The Lynel nearly saw Sky but just in time, Sky stepped into the shadow of the volcano and ducked to the ground. He made it past the Lynel soon after. 

Now it was Wind’s turn. Wind was stealthy, well more so then some members but he also preferred the sea and petty thievery. Not giant monsters. 

Wind took a breath and tried to travel the path laid out for him. He followed the side of the path, sticking to the brushes and the shadows. It was hard to ignore the monster standing near him. He saw the faces of Sky, Four and Hyrule encouraging him on and he didn’t look backwards. Wind continued to dart from bush to bush under the guise of the Lynel’s footsteps, pacing anc and forth. Soon enough he was out of the clean and into Four’s arms. 

Wind looked back to see Warriors making his way. It was going well for a second. 

Then it didn’t. 

Warriors armor had pounded on the floor heavily, it was a quiet noise but still a noise. Suddenly he had the attention of the Lynel. 

In a second, Warriors raised his shield above his head. 

From the other side Wild had shot an arrow at the back of the head. 

Time yelled at the others that hadn’t crossed to move. 

Near him, Sky, Hyrule and Four had gotten their hands on their weapons. 

The Lynel swung his sword at Warriors then turned to where the arrows had come from. A roar then a glowing beam of light appeared from the Lynel’s eyes towards the direction of Wild. 

Warriors shield had taken the blow but the man himself had been pushed back off his feet and landed in a bush several feet away. 

On the other side, Wild rolled out of the way just in time with quicker reflexes than Wind had ever seen, he notched another arrow and let it loose. 

Twilight dashed forward with Legend in toe and helped Warriors to his feet. Time stood with his massive sword in hand and his shield on the other arm, he was their guardian while they escaped. 

Four and Sky dashed to the side closer to Wild, and sent a volley of projectiles towards the Lynel. 

Yet still the Lynel grew angrier. With its large arms, it loaded an arrow and sent it flying fast like a cannonball in the direction of Sky and Four. 

Wild darted out of his hiding place, in his arm was an older sword. Wild stood in place and yelled at the Lynel to come at him. 

It was almost like a dare. 

And the Lynel turned to face Wild and took it. 

The Lynel dug its hooves into the ground. Time had the chance to run up and hit the back legs with his sword. But that didn’t distract the Lynel. 

The Lynel charged at Wild with all the force of its body. 

Wild stayed where he was in wait. 

Why wasn’t he moving!? 

Wind nearly screamed at Wild to move but before he could, Wild’s hand slammed the ground and Wild was flying. 

The Lynel kept running unable to stop until its face met the bark of a tree. The Lynel didn’t move. 

Wind turned towards the sky. 

Wild was flying! A gust of wind kept him afloat. 

Until Wind realized that he wasn’t flying. 

He was falling. 

Wild was falling through the sky. 

Twilight had dropped his hold of Warriors and raced to try and catch Wild, Hyrule had started running too. Wind nearly ran too but his feet seemed to feel stuck to the ground. His body didn’t want to move. 

Wild stopped falling. 

He did not hit the ground no, he pulled out a contraption Wind hadn’t seen. 

He was flying again, gliding down from the sky landing in front of Twilight. 

“Come on!” Wild motioned for them to move, “We gotta get out of here before the Lynel wakes up!” 

At least everyone was relieved to see that Wild was okay. 

\----

Everyone was okay besides a few bruises. They had made camp near a ravine Wild had picked out. Everyone was tired. Wild looked towards the setting sun and the sky. His eyes wide. 

When asked about earlier, Wild explained that he used a paraglider. 

Wind knew that wasn’t what they were asking about. They wanted to know how Wild got into the air in the first place. 

Wild still played dumb. 

Before they could question him further, Wild pointed at the sky. 

With a smile he said, “The surprise! Look!” 

Wind turned from the campfire and saw a massive snake flying out of the clouds, headed in a westward direction.

No it wasn’t a snake, it was more mythical and almost ethereal. 

A few Links grabbed their weapons. Wind knew no man could fight something like that. 

“We’re safe,” Wild said with a smile, “It’s one of the three dragons that roam the skies, Dinraal.” 

Wind watched as Dinraal flew. 

Dinraal breathed fire. Between their scales, lava flowed. The air grew hot with its presence but it was a comfort. It wasn’t scary. It was beautiful. Like a trail of floating lights.

Dinraal flew closer, investigating the group of Links. 

The dragon met each Link with one bright teal eye, almost like a jewel, then it flew away. 

It flew onward. Everyone watched as it flew out of sight. Then the night came. 

\----

Morning came with the rising sun. 

It reminded Wind of watching the sun rise on the waves of his home. Although it was more rocks than sea. 

Today would be a light traveling day, Wild told the group that he was sure that they were close.

It took only three or so hours of travel to arrive at a lake. 

It was large. Mist poured into the shore. 

Wind yawned, weary from the travel as his eyes glanced at the odd island in the middle. 

Suddenly the travel weighed on his body. His eyelids were heavy.

Wind had just woken but suddenly he was so tired. 

Maybe a quick nap would do… 

Just a small nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying patient with me, I am finding the end of this fic, one big chapter and a mini chapter left. Writing this chapter was hard, I lost inspiration a lot and I wasn't as invested in the fandom as I was but I think that's slowly coming back. I have ideas I want to write and I want to finish. Also I have been doing well, I finished my first year of college! Me and my family have been staying safe and healthy. I think writing and creating is helping me cope, playing animal crossing helps too! I hope everyone is staying safe. Cherish these moments! Stay sane and happy! Practice creativity (I've been practicing how to roller skate and falling a bunch lol) The world will heal again, so take a deep breath, we will be okay!
> 
> So again thank you all for reading and please leave a kudos or a comment, I love reading them!


	9. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild and the Lost Woods, the final step of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey. This is the last big chapter, it's almost over. This has been my most viewed fic and the longest one I've written. It's kinda emotional to see the end, but here it is. Please enjoy! I hope all the waiting was worth it.

Uggghhhh. 

Wild’s body felt heavy, like his bones were weighing him down in water. Drowning in a sense. 

The last thing he remembered was watching his friends fall to their knees, and strangely loud snoring. 

Then he fell asleep. He wasn’t really tired. Sleep just came so easily… 

He didn’t really remember if he dreamed or not. He didn’t dream much but when he did they were vivid, and a little frightening. Some of it could have been memories but Wild wouldn’t have known. 

He was now staring at the sky. The sun had moved further to the east. The clouds seemed to come down from the heavens and were surrounding him like blankets. 

Had they already made it to the Lost Woods? 

But they came from the north and this was the southern entrance. 

Wild wiped his eyes clear and started to slowly sit up. The clouds were now what he recognized as the mist. 

Yep this was definitely the Lost Woods, the trees were dark and overgrown. It was the same very spooky vibe that Wild could barely remember. 

Wild looked around him, he was alone. It was too dark and foggy to see anyone, the light of a burning torch barely touched anything. Still it was a light, a beacon for someone, or for himself… 

Wild stood up and dusted his clothes. He stared into the darkness, into the fog, there was a smaller light just in front of him. Wild concentrated on it and he started to walk towards it. 

He almost got lost in fog. It was a familiar sensation, but it was also so strange and confusing at the same time. It was like the fog was his amnesia… was he lost in his mind? Maybe he was still dreaming?

No. He was here in now and he had to keep moving, he would not become victim to the Lost Woods, not again.

Moving his legs against the fog was tiring, Wild wanted to go back to sleep, but he kept going. The torch was getting closer. It was brighter.

He could make it. Wild started into a run and before he knew it he was in the light. 

Wild took a swift moment to lean against a tree and breathe in the thick air. It took this time to realize he wasn’t alone. 

There was Time sleeping on the ground. Snoring even. 

Wild sat kneeled beside him and started to cautiously wake him up, cautiously because on more then one occasion Time had nearly attacked whoever had woken him in the past. 

Maybe Wild should get a stick. 

No, he wouldn’t need it. After a few minutes of Wild poking Time then backing up, Time had opened his eyes and sat up. 

“Why was I asleep?” Time asked instinctively, “Where is everyone else?” 

“I’m not sure,” Wild said softly, “I woke up alone and started to walk around and I found you…” 

“Well,” Time sighed, “Where are we?” 

“The Lost Woods,” Wild regretted saying that because as soon as he did Time froze. 

“L-Lost.. W-Woods?” Wild had never heard Time stutter before, was he afraid? 

“Are you-?” Before Wild could finish his question Time shivered and interrupted. 

“Yes.” Oh? “We n-need to find the others and get out of here.” Time quickly stood, the whole time his eyes would not meet Wilds.

Wild went along with it. He wasn’t one for confrontations. Time’s own trauma was his own. Besides it wasn’t like Wild would know what to say anyway. So Wild pointed out the next light in the distance and explained the safety of the lights. 

Some of it was more of a stretch, some of it was pulled from what little memories Wild had. He also neglected to mention that getting lost in the fog wasn’t fun. 

Wild was afraid that the others had gotten lost in the fog… No. He had to focus. He had to get Time to safety. 

“Hold my hand.” Wild said with whatever sense of braveness he had, pushing all his cowardice to the back of his mind. Time still shivered, his eyes looked around nervously. 

For the first time, Wild had seen a glimmer of fear in Time’s eyes. 

Without a word Time grabbed Wild’s hand. 

Wild knew he would have to be the glimmer of hope for Time. 

And they walked forward into the unknown.

\----

The two Links had walked in mostly silence. Wild was concentrating himself on moving forward and Time was concentrating on blocking out memories. 

They had walked through three different torches. At one point Wild thought they circled back to where he woke up. 

They were now at a forth light. They sat in the torches light, alone but together. Wild decided on a break. His legs were sore, just a quick break. 

It was awkward. 

It was even more awkward when Time spoke up and asked Wild, “So… that trick with the Lynel… I didn’t know you could do that.” 

“It wasn’t anything.” Wild said, thinking about how Ravali would be appalled at him for saying such things. 

“It wasn’t just anything Wild,” Wild hated the way Time spoke like he was his father, “What else can you do?” 

Wild didn’t speak, he just shifted his legs. Wild didn’t want to think about himself, think about the champions, the people he let die! His family! His father! His people all gone because he wasn’t strong enough! 

“Wild?” oh right Time. 

“We should get going!” Wild hopped to his feet as he shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind and forced a smile. 

“Are you sure?” Perhaps Time didn’t want to go back into the woods… 

“Yeah, we need to keep moving…” This time Wild refused to look the older man in the eye. Time then stood, a frown on his face. 

Wild took his hand and led on. 

Wild led Time through the fog, it wasn’t soon before they found themselves at a new torch light. Beneath the bright light lay a new Link. It was Hyrule who was still asleep. 

Wild and Time both tried to wake him up, but he still slept. Hyrule was always a heavy sleeper. 

The closest they got to waking him up was Hyrule mumbling something about fairies. 

So Time decided to carry Hyrule over his shoulder as they moved forward. Wild thought they were close enough to keep treading forwards.

\----

Soon fireflies were starting to fly around the small group. The fog now swirled around and the trees grew taller. 

They were close. 

Wild knew this path. He had used it before. They were so close. Just a little further. 

The small group traveled past large rocks and instantly the air began to clear up and the sun shined down on them again. The music of the Korok’s started to grow. 

Hyrule woke up and breathed in the fresh air, “Where are we?” he said sleepily. Time let Hyrule down as they walked forward.

“Korok Forest.” Wild answered back. They were safe now. 

“Whats a Korok?” Hyrule asked back. 

“A forest spirit,” Wild said with a smile, “They’re friendly.”

Soon enough the three Links entered a clearing. Around them were large trees, the sun poked through the leaves. The grass was long and soft. Rocks were put into carefully placed on top of eachother with bright green moss growing on them. Fireflies drifted through the air. 

“Time!” A voice shouted, Wild looked and saw Twilight jumping and running towards them, “The rest got here everyone!” 

Legend poked his head from behind a large root, Wind and Four jumped off a large stone. Sky and Warriors came running up to them.

Soon enough Wild was surrounded by all the links. They were one group again laughing and hugging. They were together. Wild was happy.

“Come on Wild!” Sky said happily, “We found something!” 

But that happiness only lasted a brief second. 

They led Wild, Time and Hyrule to what this whole journey was about. Wild felt his throat tighten as he was led. 

In a stone platform, in a triangle shaped stone there lay the Master Sword lit by a beam of light. 

The sword itself looked rusted, cracks and moss ran up the blade. It looked just the way it did when Wild had first found it. 

“Is that the Master Sword,” Time asked in a single breath. 

“Yes!” Warriors said gleefully, “It’s a little run down, but it’s still the sword.” 

It was the same sword that Wild shoved back into the stone sheath after he used it to defeat Calamity Ganon. 

“Wild,” Time spoke loudly, “It’s your sword, you should take it!” 

Wild looked at the faces of his friends staring back at him with gleaming smiles. Wild took a step back. 

How could he use the sword when he was the one who let civilizations die? 

“I…” words weren’t coming to his mind. 

How could he stand with his friends and call himself a hero like they were? 

He started to back up further. Those smiles turned into looks of confusion. 

He wasn’t the Champion… that was a completely different person!

“I’m sorry,” Wild didn’t know what to do, “I’m not the hero! I’m not who you think I am- I’m sorry!” 

With that Wild turned and ran. 

He ran and ran and ran. Tears were flowing out of his eyes. He heard his name being shouted. He ignored them and ran. As he got tired he found a large tree and sat at the trunk.

What a fool he was. 

He could hear his fellow Champions asking him why he left. He could hear Mipha’s voice asking him to come back and save her. He could feel Ravali’s anger and resentment grow towards him. Daruk died thinking his friend gave up. Urbosa would be so ashamed. 

The people who would wait for their loyal champion to return, unknown to the horrors that would tear their farms and homes to the ground. 

How many people died waiting for someone he was supposed to be to return? 

How could he let Zelda fight alone for one hundred years. 

He was no champion. He was a coward. He couldn’t even remember his friends when he awoke… He wasn’t the person they wanted or needed. 

He wondered how long his family waited. Hylia. His father died without knowing if he’d wake up!

Wild cried and cried and-

“Wild?” he felt a hand on his shoulder. Wild looked up to see Time kneeling down in front of him. 

“I-” 

“It’s okay Wild.” Time scooped Wild up into a hug. Wild cried into his shoulder. 

“I d-don’t remember my f-father’s face or my s-fister’s name…” Wild spook brokenly through sobs. “Eve-Everything I-I knew is gone… I let p-people die!” 

“Shh.” Time held Wild close. 

“I-I slept for o-one hundred y-years while p-people died and s-suffered!” This was the hardest Wild had sobbed, “They wa-waited for s-someone else, but g-got me instead… I c-can’t remember w-what I was s-supposed to be, I’m n-no hero!” 

“You saved me Wild,” Time spoke softly, “You saved Warriors, you’ve been a hero.” 

“No!” Wild couldn’t stop himself from crying, he could barely breathe, “I’m th-the reason w-why this happened! I caused so much d-destruction! It’s my f-fault…” 

“No Wild,” Time reminded Wild of a father he once had, “You stopped Ganon, you stopped the destruction. You are the reason why people can rebuild their homes and farms. You are why they can grow old and live happy lives.”

“But-”

“You’re a hero Wild,” Time said, “Your father would be proud of you.” 

Wild didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. He just sobbed as he started to remember a face. 

“You have a beautiful home Wild,” Time was smiling as he spoke, “Thank you for showing me.”

Time held Wild as he cried until he couldn’t anymore. 

\----

The group of Links left behind had waited about two hours. 

As the sunset they watched as Time walked back with Wild by his side. 

Wild apologized for his actions. He was of course forgiven instantly. They were just glad he was safe. 

Wild decided it was time to tell them.

Wild told them all about his memories or lack thereof. He told them about becoming champion and his fellow other champions. He told them about how he slept for one hundred years then awoke. He told them that he lost his memories and was slowly regaining them. 

He told them about how he defeated Calamity Ganon and he was called a hero. 

He was then promised that they would help him get his memories back. 

Wild started to cry again. He had people that would help him, support him and love him. 

He was with a family. 

Wild knew what he had to do next. 

The Master Sword. 

With his new found family beside him, watching over him and protecting him. His hand reached the hilt. The sword was familiar. 

Wild pulled with all his strength and heart. 

Above him he saw the forms of the champions. They gleaned down at him. Around him were mystical figures of the people once in his life. The people that he forgot about and the people he met before. Zelda stood in front of him with a smile. 

He pulled the sword out of the stone once again. 

He needed it once again. This time for protecting his past selves. 

Wild blinked the sword in hand and all that stood around him were the group of Links cheering. 

They laughed and happily told Wild that they were proud of him. 

Wild smiled and it wasn’t a fake one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be one more chapter but its a mini epilogue type of chapter, so this is pretty much the end of the story. Thank you all for reading it and I hope it was enjoyed. I'm not sure if I'll write more LU fics, I have ideas from months ago I kinda want to follow up on but I also want to write new and different fics, but hey if you want me to write more LU, let me know! Also give me some feedback and let me know how you liked the story, the next chapter is already written so I'll drop it in a few days. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


	10. Shoreline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini chapter! Just something short that I think was a little needed, I might revisit this and edit it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!

Everyone seemed happy. Everyone seemed to finally be at peace. 

Everyone also seemed in need of a break. Which is why, after the long travel across Wild’s world, Four suggested a small vacation.

Where to? The beach of course! 

Four agreed with most parts of himself that a trip to the beach would raise everyone's spirits and give some well earned relaxation. 

Wild led them on a quick, more peaceful journey from the Lost Woods to Lurelin Village. 

And oh Hylia it was beautiful! 

The group arrived midday. Once Wind had seen the beach in the horizon he made everyone quicken their pace until they reached it. 

Lurelin Village was breathtaking. 

The sun reflected against the sea. The water sparkled and bubbled like countless little gems and fairy dust. 

The sand was soft and warm. Sky picked up a handful of it and let it seep through his fingers. Individual grains shimmered like gold. 

Was this the treasure all along?

Palm trees unlike anything Four had ever seen grew tall and swayed in the wind as if they were dancing. 

Four watched as Twilight bore a genuine smile. Had he ever seen such trees? 

Wind made a beeline for the water pulling Warriors in toe. Four watched as they splashed each other, they were giggling. 

The beach was a wonderful idea!

Hyrule and Legend went into the town, the folk they chatted with seemed to be genuinely happy. Blissfully unafraid of the horrors the land has seen. Or maybe ignorant. 

Now that wasn’t a good way to think Four. 

Time knelt into the sand. Four peeked over his shoulder and saw a shell. It was pretty. It shined in the sun, sparkling in many colors. 

“Do you think Malon would like this?” 

Four nodded. A gift from the sea. A sea far away from reality. Perhaps it was more like a gift from a dream. 

How luxurious to be able to share this dream with others. With friends, with the inner parts of yourself. 

Four decided a part of himself was being over dramatic again. 

Wild had taken his boots off and rolled his pant legs up and wandered into the ocean. His hair flowed in the breeze. 

Four watched as Wild took a deep breath. His toes sinking into the sand, water splashing against himself. And he breathed. 

Wilds eyes blinked and he stared into the horizon. 

His friends around him. Happy. Together. Protected.

Four knew that Wild felt safe.

That Wild felt content. 

Oh how we all have grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was really short compared to my other chapter but the story was done and this was something to satisfy myself. I hope this story was alright, thank you all for listening.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed! I hope it was fun to read!


End file.
